


violent delights, violent ends

by somberlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Twins, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Detective Kim Namjoon | RM, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, chan and chris are twins, chan is a bit of a shy boy but oh just you wait and see, chan is brunet, chris is blond, i will mark with a tw when needed, kinda iffy, no incest or anything like that, not explicit anyway, okay so kind of an au, still tagging this because i don't want any backlash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberlix/pseuds/somberlix
Summary: Chris and Chan are identical twins. The two of them have been inseparable since birth, and both of them are fine with it, having been practically joined at the hip for their entire lives. Chan, being the younger twin, deeply admires his older brother and will do absolutely anything to earn his admiration.Even if it means committing murder.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> for reference throughout the story: chan has brown hair, and chan is blonde! this won't have any incest or anything, but i just want to go ahead and establish that the bang twins are incredibly close and are super affectionate with one another and the relationship between them is brotherly! if you get confused or have any questions, just comment or ask me for my twitter!

Chan isn’t sure when these feelings started. He knew that Chris always praised his teammates after their soccer games, but something about this particular game made him upset. Maybe it was the way Chris was complimenting Hyunjin, the goalie, or the way he ruffled Jeongin’s hair. Needless to say, it made Chan jealous. Yes, his brother did encourage him from time to time, and he really appreciated it, but Chan wanted _constant_ praise and adoration. Everyone in their school thought Chris was super cool, and Chan was surely no exception.

“Channie!” he hears Chris call him, snapping him out of his daze. “Come on, we’re heading for ice cream!” Chan makes his way down from the bleachers and walks over to his brother and his teammates. “Chris?” Chan whispers, Chris hums in response before looking over at Chan, who has his hand out. Ever since they were toddlers, Chan had always had a thing for holding Chris’ hand. It brought him a huge sense of comfort and reminded him that Chris would always be there for him. The younger saw it as just another reason to look up to his brother. Chris took hold of Chan’s hand with no hesitation, which put Chan’s mind at ease.

“So did you enjoy the game?” Chris asked him. “Of course! I always like seeing my brother win!” Chan loved his brother so much; he didn’t know what he’d do without him. “You’re the best, Channie,” Chris said, smiling at Chan. The compliment fueled Chan’s self-esteem, which made him forget all about Chris’ interactions with his teammates. Chris would always appreciate and look out for him, that’s just what he did. When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Chan offered to find a table big enough for Chris and the rest of the team, wanting to be a good brother. He sat in one of the wooden chairs and played a game on his phone while he waited for the others to sit with him. After a while, Chris appeared in front of the younger.

“I got you your favorite,” he said as he handed Chan a bowl of cookie dough ice cream. Chan beamed, grinning happily at his brother. “Chrissie, you remembered? Thank you!” Chris shrugged, sitting next to Chan. “It’s nothing, I just knew you always liked that kind.” Before Chan could reply, a loud screech of “oh my god, hi, Chrissie!” rang throughout the parlor, making Chan wince. A petite girl with light brown hair skipped over to the table and started batting her (probably fake) eyelashes at Chris. The girl was Yoon Hana, a girl Chan strongly disliked since eighth grade. (He was justified in his reason to not like her, he just doesn’t like talking about it to anyone.)

“Hey there, Hana!” Chris said politely. Hana was looking at where Chan was sitting and cleared her throat. “Um, would you mind if I sat next to Chris for a bit? I won’t be long, I promise!” Hana said with a voice that dripped fake cheeriness. Chan huffed, shaking his head. “No way, I was sitting here first. Find another seat.” Hana pouted and turned to Chris, hoping to earn some sympathy. “Chrissie, could you please tell your brother to move? I wanna sit next to you.” Chan was mentally pleading for Chris not to take Hana’s side, hoping he would be able to keep his seat. He absolutely did _not_ want to move. Chris turned to Chan with an exasperated look. “Channie, could you please let Hana sit there? Just this once, I promise."

Chan wanted to protest, but he didn’t want to make Chris upset either, so he nodded before getting up and letting Hana take a seat next to _his_ Chrissie. Chan sat next to Changbin, who was Felix’s boyfriend. Changbin was fairly nice and quiet, which Chan liked. Loud people made his head hurt. “Hi,” Chan greeted the boy, who was reading a book. “Hi,” the other boy replied. Chan was about to ask Changbin about the book he was reading, but stopped when he glanced over to where Chris and Hana were sitting.

Hana had her head resting on Chris’ shoulder while she played with the bracelet on his left hand, the bracelet Chan bought him two years ago. Chan felt his blood boil, but he kept his composure. _It’s not a big deal_, he thought to himself. _He’s barely paying her any attention._ Turning back to Changbin, Chan started to speak again. “So what are you reading?” the brunet asked. Changbin smiled and gently closed the book, placing it on the table. “It’s called _Peculiar_!” Changbin replied. “It’s about a girl who wonders if she’s insane for wanting to be like her best friend. The book is told from her perspective and it shows her descent into insanity and obsession.” Chan’s eyes widened in interest.

“Was she really going insane?” he queried. Changbin shrugged. “I’m not done yet, but by the looks of it, I think she’s well past insane. Psychotic, maybe.” “It sounds really cool! Could I borrow it when you’re done?” Chan asked the messy haired boy. “Of course, I think you’d love it!” The two boys had a friendly conversation during the time they were all at the parlor, and they exchanged numbers before leaving.

“You’re way cooler than I thought!” Changbin said to Chan, who was standing by the doorway of the parlor. The latter was glaring daggers at Hana, who was hugging Chris goodbye. “See you later!” he heard her call out before bumping into him on the way out. “Huh? Oh, thanks,” Chan said sheepishly. “I’m not as cool as Chris, though.”

Changbin snorted. “Both of you are extremely cool, bro.” Felix was pulling on Changbin’s arm, whining that he was tired and ready to go home. “Alright, I gotta walk this little brat home. I’ll text you later!” “Okay, talk to you later!” Chan called out after Changbin’s retreating figure.

Chris was placing a tip for the waitress on the table before jogging up to Chan. “You ready, bud?” Chris held out his hand for Chan to hold, which the younger happily did.

“Alrighty, let’s go home, Channie.”


	2. chapter two

Chan had a fitful night of rest. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Hana clinging to Chris and the sight filled him with so much anger. Who did she think she was to just throw herself all over him like that? Chan couldn't stand Yoon Hana, not one bit.

_Maybe I should scare her away from Chris,_ Chan thought as he lay awake, staring at the ceiling. _I won't hurt her, just freak her out enough that she'll leave Chrissie alone._ The gears in Chan's head started turning as he began to conjure up a plan.

Chris was Chan's and Chan's only, and nobody was going to take him away from him. Not now, and not ever.

"Channie, did you hear me?" The brunet snaps out of his daze when he hears Chris addressing him. "I said do you want to drive to school today or do you want me to do it?" Chan nods, his brown curls shaking with the movement. "Yeah, I'll drive today."

"Okay, great!" Chris ruffled Chan's hair, making the younger laugh. "I'm gonna head on out to the car." Chris slung his backpack over his shoulder before walking out of their shared room and downstairs, leaving Chan sitting on his bed. The younger male looked down at the knife he had found in his dad's toolbox. It wasn't big, what with the blade being four inches long, but it didn't matter. He wasn't going to use it anyway.

Or at least he hoped.

Taking a deep breath, Chan put the knife into his pocket before standing up and grabbing his backpack, jogging down the stairs of the house. Chan locked the front door behind him, then walked to his and Chris' shared car. When Chan got inside, his ears were immediately filled with the loud blare of a Skrillex song, courtesy of Chris and his auxiliary cord. Dubstep was his brother's favorite genre, but he couldn't see why anyone liked it. To Chan, it just sounded like a bunch of aggressive noise.

"Oh hey, could you do me a favor?" Chris asked, lowering the volume of his music. "Sure, what's up?" Chan replied as he put the keys in the ignition, starting the car. "Hana missed her bus and she needs a ride to school, is it okay if we pick her up on our way?"

Chan started to feel his right eye twitch, something that happened when he was extremely irritated, which actually wasn't common. He was fucking sick of Hana and was getting more annoyed with her by the second. Plastering on a fake smile, Chan nodded. "Of course, I don't mind picking her up!"

"Thanks, Channie!" Chris said, pinching Chan's left cheek. "I really owe you one." Chan shook his head dismissively, brushing it off. "It's no problem, Chrissie! Just keep being awesome, yeah?" Chris chuckled at that, a slight blush rising on his face. He didn't really know how to accept compliments from people, let alone his own twin brother. "I'm not that awesome, but I'll try, kiddo."

Chan scoffed as he turned into the next lane. "Nonsense, you're amazing! You're captain of the soccer team, you make straight A's, you produce songs in your free time, and you're already being recruited by colleges! I'd say that's pretty fucking awesome. Extraordinary, even." Chan was being totally honest with every word he said to Chris. Why couldn't the older see how truly amazing he was?

"That," Chris paused for a moment. "That really means a lot to me, Channie. Thank you so much." Chan beamed at his brother's words. "You're welcome, Chrissie!" Chris held onto the hand that Chan wasn't driving with, and the two of them sat in a comfortable silence until Chan pulled up in front of Hana's house.

The front door opened and out stepped Hana, wearing a cropped sweater that exposed her pierced navel paired with a pair of jeans that accentuated her curves. Chan rolled his eyes and Hana made her way to the car. Of course, she just has to flaunt off that perfect body of hers, Chan thought to himself.

"Hey, guys!" Hana chirped happily as she climbed into the backseat. "Thanks for picking me up, I would've hated to miss practice today." Chris shrugs, completely nonchalant. "It's no problem!" the blond replied, glancing back to look at Hana. "Do you need a ride home from practice as well?"

Hana shook her head. "No, my dad should be off work by then, so he's gonna pick me up!" After that, Chan listened to the two of them talk about who knows what while he drove the three of them to school. Chris tried to include him in the conversation, but Chan was way too annoyed to engage.

He abhorred Yoon Hana with a burning passion; he always will. He hates how sickly sweet she is to him in front of Chris, only to turn into a raging bitch when it's just the two of them. The reason behind his deep-rooted hatred for her? He hasn't forgotten about the _incident_ that happened between them in ninth grade.

Finally, Chan pulled into their school's parking lot. He removed his keys from the ignition before opening his door to retrieve his backpack from the backseat of his car. "Again, thank you for picking me up! I hope I wasn't much of a bother to either one of you," Hana said kindly.

Chan wanted to say something snarky, but he didn't want to look impolite in front of Chris, so instead, he nodded and said, "it's no problem, Hana!" The three of them walked inside their school, ready to get through their classes and go home as soon as the last bell rang.

* * *

Chan tried his best to focus during his classes, he really did, but he just couldn't stop thinking about how excited he was to scare Hana. He was waiting for the right opportunity to present itself.

When the last bell of the day rang, Chan nearly knocked over his seat from how fast he stood up. He quickly shoved his philosophy textbook into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder and making his way to the parking lot, where Chris was standing by their car, waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are, Channie!" Chris said, smiling wide at the sight of his brother. "You're out here earlier than usual, everything okay?" Chan nodded, hopefully reassuring Chris. "Yeah, I'm just ready to go home and take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night." Chris nodded in understanding. "I feel you, bro." The two of them got inside their car, securing their seatbelts afterward. 

"Hey, do you think you could help me with my algebra homework? It's so fucking confusing and I don't wanna fail or else I'll lose my spot as team captain." Chris sounded upset, something that deeply upset Chan. Chan didn't want Chris to lose his spot as team captain; that position was way too important to him. On the other hand, if Chris wasn't on the team anymore-

_Gah, stop being so goddamn selfish!_ Chan scolded himself. _Soccer means everything to Chris, you know that. Don't fuck this up for him._ Chan shook his invasive thoughts from his head as he continued to drive the two of them home. He would worry about everything else later. Right now, his main priority was helping Chris. "Of course I'll help you, Chrissie! We wouldn't want Mr. Star Player to spend the rest of the season on the bench!"

Chris blushed at the compliment from Chan. He knew he could always rely on his brother to boost his confidence, which he really appreciated, especially under the circumstances they were currently living in. Chris was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of Chan's voice.

"We're home, bub!" Chan told Chris, whose gaze was fixated on the silver bracelet adorned on his wrist. "Chrissie?" The nickname snapped Chris out of his mini trance, causing him to look up at his twin brother. "Hm? Oh yeah, sorry about that!" he said with a nervous chuckle before grabbing his backpack and exiting the car.

When the brothers walked inside, Chris tossed his backpack onto the couch, then headed to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower and maybe nap for a bit, is that alright?" Chris was tired and he hoped that taking a nap would help him focus on his homework later. "I just...I'm stressed, Channie."

Chan nodded in understanding. He knew what Chan was like whenever he was stressed, and it wasn't a pleasant situation. The older twin was like a rubber band that became stretched too thin, and Chan found himself receiving the brunt of it more often than not.

"You can nap, don't worry," Chan reassured him. "I'll go and get us something to eat while you're asleep, that sound good?"

Chris nodded, his shoulders visibly relaxing as he did so. "That sounds great, actually. Thanks a ton, Channie." Chris ruffled Chan's downy soft hair before closing the bathroom door so that he could shower. Chan decided to go into their shared room so that he could remove his backpack before going to get food for him and Chris. _Better get my algebra notes out really quick,_ he thought. Chan started rummaging through his backpack in search of his notebook, panicking when he came up short. "Shit," he muttered. He must've left it in his locker when he went home for the day. He looked at the ceramic clock hanging on his wall, taking note of the time, which was 2:56. He figured there would still be people on campus since most team practices didn't end until 5:15, maybe later.

With his keys still in his hand, Chan raced down the stairs and out to his car, ignoring the fact that it was pouring rain. He got in and started the car, driving straight to school. Chan opted for parking right in front of the school entrance since he was _not_ trying to sprint very far in the rain. Luckily, the main doors were unlocked, so Chan was able to walk right in and head toward his locker. He entered the combination and opened the metal locker, which revealed his algebra notebook sitting exactly where he left it. "Thank fuck," Chan whispered as he grabbed the red notebook and closed the locker, securing the lock back into place. Right as he was about to walk back outside, he heard someone calling his name. It was Hana, which made Chan roll his eyes. Oh my God, what could she possibly want?

"Channie! Can I talk to you for a second?" The brunet winced at the sound of Hana calling him Channie. The only other person who called him that was Chris.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chan asked, donning a fake smile. God, he just wanted to strangle this girl. "Okay, so Hyejoo canceled practice at the last minute. How shitty is that?" Hana paused to flip her obnoxiously long hair over her shoulder before continuing. "Anyway, my dad got caught up at work, so he won't be able to pick me up. Would you mind taking me home? Just this once, I promise!"

Chan wanted to say no, he really did, but then he remembered the knife he had in his pocket. If he took Hana home and her dad was at work like she said, he could properly scare her with no interruptions.

Chan's fake smile slowly faded into a real one, his demeanor becoming much more enthusiastic. "What are we waiting for then? Let's take you home, Hana."


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a flashback in this chapter, and it contains a potentially triggering scene involving Chan and Hana when they were in ninth grade. The scene will be italicized, so you'll know when to skip over it.

Hana was an incredibly touchy person. Chan knew this, which is why he scrunched his nose in disgust when she poked his nose, exclaiming, “Aigoo, you’re so cute!”Chan held back the urge to snap Hana’s neck as he followed her outside and into the downpour. The two of them ran to Chan’s car, only managing to get a little damp from the rain. Chan turned on the car and started to make his way to Hana’s house, practically speeding down the road.

“You know, you’re too cute to be awkward,” Hana chimed in. “You’d be a lot hotter if you were like Chris.”

“Fuck off,” Chan retorted, not caring for Hana or her snide remarks. “And Chris and I have the same face. What we look like doesn’t make much of a difference in the long run.”

“I know, but I’m just saying,” Hana huffed. The conversation died after that, something Chan was glad for. He hated small talk. When they finally arrived at Hana’s house, Chan turned the car off, then shifted to face Hana. “Can I come inside? I wanna talk to you about something.”

Hana looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless. They dashed out the front door, hoping to try and avoid the rain. It felt like ages before Hana was finally able to unlock the door, and by then, the two of them were soaking wet. “Sorry about that, the lock gets stuck sometimes,” Hana apologized. She gestured for Chan to follow her to her room, which he did.

The raven-haired girl sat cross-legged on her bed, gently setting her belongings beside her. “So what did you want to talk to me about? Is everything okay?”

Chan scoffed, and rather loudly, “Don’t act like you care about me when we both know you couldn't give two shits about me.” He wasn’t falling for Hana’s act, he was smarter than that.

“Channie, what are you-?”

  
“Don’t fucking call me that! Only Chris can call me that; Chris and no one else!” Chan felt his face grow hot, a telltale sign that he was getting angry,

“Jesus Christ, Chan, what the hell is your problem?” Hana asked, crossing her arms across her chest. “You act as if you hate me.”

“Because I do, Hana,” Chan admitted. “I have ever since that day in ninth grade.”

_ Someone had passed Chan a note during first period history. When he looked down at it, he saw that it read “**\- xo Hana.**” He looked back at Yoon Hana, the cute girl who had her hair styled in two ponytails. She waved shyly, which prompted Chan to wave back, a crimson blush adorning his cheeks. The note read: _

** _I think you’re cute, Channie! Meet me in the girls’ locker room after sixth period :)_ **

_ The blush on the young Aussie’s cheeks only grew deeper as he folded up the note and slipped it into his back pocket before shifting his attention back on the lesson they were currently being taught. _

_ _

_ Chan was so excited for his last class to end. He was supposed to meet Hana in less than five minutes, and the anticipation was killing him. ‘I hope I get my first kiss,’ Chan excitedly thought. Finally, the last bell of the day rang and Chan hurriedly packed up his things, ready to go and meet Hana. He took off down the hall before turning in time to rush into the corridor where the girls’ locker room was. Chan made sure no one was coming before walking in and sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. _

_ “Ah, you’re here!” he heard a familiar voice say. Hana had walked out from behind a row of lockers, smiling innocently. _

_ “H-hi, Hana,” Chan stammered. Hana giggled at Chan’s nervousness, her tiny shoulders shaking as she did so. _

_ “Why are you so shy, silly?” she asked, tilting her head. _

_ “B-Because you’re r-really pretty.” Chan wanted to punch himself in the face for how much he was humiliating himself right now. ‘Can you stop stuttering for five seconds?’ he scolded himself. _

_ “Awe, you think I’m pretty?” Hana had made her way over to where Chan was standing, her petite frame looming over the seated boy.  _

_ “Y-yeah!” Chan was blushing so hard, he was sure he was as red as a tomato. _

_ “How about we do something fun?” Chan’s eyes widened at Hana’s suggestion. His heart began to speed up, the brunet becoming giddy over the possibility of getting to kiss Yoon Hana, the girl he’s had a crush on since sixth grade. _

_ “Fun?” Chan echoed. Hana nodded, then positioned Chan so that he was lying down on the bench.  _

_ “ _ _ I wanna try something, Channie,” Hana said innocently. “Will you let me do it?” _

_ Something about the way Hana had asked her question made Chan feel nervous, but he figured it was just the butterflies in his stomach, so he ignored the feeling, nodding at Hana instead. “Yay! I just need to do one little thing, okay?” _

_ Chan nodded once more, not wanting to embarrass himself by stuttering again. “Oh, and one more thing.” Hana spoke up, “we can’t tell anyone about this, Channie. Not even Chris, alright? This is our little secret.” _

_ That last statement alone should’ve told Chan to run, to just get up and leave, but he didn’t know what Hana’s true intentions were. He just laid there and let Hana do whatever she wanted to do to him. _

Poor Channie didn’t even realize what had happened to him until a year after it occurred.

“You fucking _raped_ me, Hana,” Chan spat, staring daggers at the girl. “And I’m supposed to be your friend after that?”

Hana rolled her eyes as she got up to stand in front of Chan. “Relax, it wasn’t even that big of a deal. All I did was grind on your lap for a bit, that’s it.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t  _ want _ it. You forced yourself on me and that’s what made it so wrong, Hana.”

Hana’s eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest again, obviously trying to convey her annoyance. “You had a crush on me for years, but when I went and did you a favor, you go and cry rape? Give me a fucking break.”

Chan doesn’t know what happened in that split second. It's like his body is moving on autopilot. He doesn’t even remember reaching into his pocket, but suddenly he has the knife in his hand and almost instantly, he plunges it straight into Hana’s chest. The knife made an awful squelching sound once it pierced the girl’s stomach, the obscene noise filling the room.

Hana instinctively clutched onto her stomach, the sudden attack catching her off guard. Crimson blood stained her shirt as it flowed from the wound. “Chan-”

“Hana, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Chan started. “It just happened-fuck, I’m so sorry, I just got angry and-” Chan cut himself off, shaking his head as he began to pace back and forth. “This is your fault!”

“Wh-what?” Hana whispered.

“This is all your fault,” Chan repeated. Anger took over him as he stabbed Hana again, this time twisting the knife into her stomach. “You did this to yourself.” Hana yelped in pain as Chan stabbed her once more, the swiftness of the attack not allowing her to recover from the previous stab wound.

Hana fell to the floor, her blood staining the white carpet. The brunette laid there, gasping her last breaths. Her vision started to blur, and the last thing Yoon Hana saw was Chan’s emotionless face staring down at her.


End file.
